


I Saw the Truth Inside the Real You

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, Smart Trixie Espinoza, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: AU ending to 3x24, Chloe gets talked out of her Europe trip by a wise little urchin
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 183





	I Saw the Truth Inside the Real You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



A week after the world turned upside down, Chloe had her bags packed. She'd planned on taking Trixie to Europe, part of her said it was to get a break from the mess with Pierce, to give her daughter some peace and quiet, while she did research.

But deep down, Chloe knew the real reason she was running.

She saw the face of the Devil...and it scared the shit out of her.

It seemed like everything she knew or believed was wrong. 

_Did that mean her heart was wrong too?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very sullen Trixie, who plopped down on the bed with the coldest look she'd ever seen on her child.

"Monkey, what's wrong? Why aren't you packing your bag?".

"I'm not going, mommy" Trixie sullenly.

"Trix, Daddy isn't in the best shape for you to stay with him.....".

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING!" Trixie shouted,"I'M NOT ABANDONING LUCIFER LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DOES!".

Chloe reared back as if struck. She'd never heard such a vehement tone out of her little girl.

"Monkey, what are you talking about?".

"I'm not stupid, mommy," Trixie said with tears in her eyes, "I heard Daddy talking to Ella about bloody feathers, the only place they could come from is Lucifer, because he's the devil, and the devil is an angel, which means he's got angel wings. That's why you're trying to leave isn't it, because you saw them too!".

"I...I didn't see wings..."

"Was it his other face, instead?" Trixie asked her stunned mother.

"How....Trixie how could you possibly know about that?!".

I saw his eyes go red when he scared that bully for me, and Maze told me he had another face when she showed me hers," her lip trembled as she relayed the rest of what Maze had said, "she said he looks like that cause he was burned really bad when his daddy threw him away....are we going to throw him away too?".

Chloe thought back to the red, ravaged skin...all that scarring.....

"Oh God," Chloe cried she sat down and put her head in her hands, "what have I done?".

She was a cop! She saw burn victims all the time in her line of work. So what if Lucifer happened to be older than time, that didn't make his injuries any less horrific....or her actions any less cruel.

Chloe raised her head and looked from her daughter to the plane tickets on the bed. She grabbed them up, and with a deft move, tore them in half.

"Come on Monkey," Chloe sniffed as she stood and grabbed her keys, " let's go get our Devil back".

"Yes!" Trixie shouted as she followed her mother out the door.

******************

Lux was completely empty, save for the lone figure at the piano. Lucifer stared at the whiskey glass, daring the liquid inside to change his fate somehow. 

Chloe was gone, on her way to an overseas vacation,the desk Sargent said. But, he knew what that really meant.

The love of his life was running away....from him.

Lucifer took a drink, before settling his hands over the keys. Music was the only way he could ever properly express his emotions, and he had way too many of those right now. He decided to play one last song, to pour the remaining pieces of his heart out. That way, he could go back to Hell as empty as when he left it.

*******************

When Chloe arrived at Lux, she was surprised to see that there were no lines at the door. She quickly parked the car, and she and Trixie ran through the door. 

"Is he here, mommy?" Trixie asked as she looked around the empty club.

Chloe was about to answer her when she heard the piano start up...and then the dulcet tones of that familiar voice came through 

_ I will run alone tonight _

_ Without you by my side _

_ I guess you had a place you had to get to _

_ I know your eyes _

_ I know inside _

_The walls you hide behind_

_ And I saw the truth inside the real you _

_ Because I know you're lost when you run away _

_ Into the same black holes and black mistakes _

_ Taking all my will just to run alone _

_ When are you coming home? _

_ Even if the sky does fall _

_ Even if they take it all _

_ There's no pain that I won't go through _

_ Even if I have to die for you _

_ And when all the fires burn _

_ When everything is overturning _

_ There's no thing that I won't go through _

_ Even if I have to die for you _

_ One day the earth will open wide _

_ And I'll follow you inside _

_Cause the only hell I know is without you_

_Some day when galaxies collide_

_We'll be lost on different skies_

_I will send my rocket ship to find you_

_Because I know you're lost when you run away_

_ Into the same black holes and black mistakes _

_ Taking all my will just to run alone _

_ Until I bring you home _

_ Even if the sky does fall _

_ Even if they take it all _

_ There's no pain that I won't go through _

_ Even if I have to die for you _

_ And when all the fires burn _

_ When everything is overturning _

_ There's no thing that I won't go through _

_ Even if I have to die for you _

_ And if the sun grows cold for you along the way _

_ And if the stars don't line to light the way _

_ And when you fall away and crash back down below _

_ I'll search the skies for you and I'll follow _

_I'll be in your afterglow_

_And I'll bring you home_

_Even if the sky does fall_

_Even if they take it all_

_I can't see but I'll follow you_

_ Even if I'd die... _

_ And when all the fires burn _

_ When everything is overturning _

_ There's no thing that I won't go through _

_ Even if I have to die for you _

On the last note, Lucifer slumped over the keys and started crying. This prompted Trixie to run down the steps and launch herself at the devil. He looked up, startled to see the tiny arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Beatrice? What are you doing here?".

Before he could get a response, Chloe slid onto the piano bench from the other side. He looked over at her in shock.

"Detective....did...did you come to say goodbye?" He'd be content to at least have that.

"No," she said as she wiped his tears away with her thumb, " I came to say I'm sorry...for not believing you, for the way I acted when I saw your face. It was stupid and....I really hope you'll forgive me".

She started to cry again as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

Lucifer put an arm around each of his girls and squeezed. He gently kissed the top of Chloe's head.

"There's nothing to forgive," he murmured into her hair, " Nothing you've done or could do would change how much I love you".

Chloe smiled into his chest."I love you, too".

"I love you too, Lucifer," Trixie piped up.

"I love you as well, my devious little urchin".

They all just continued sitting there in that joint embrace, finally feeling peace for the first time in awhile.

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Die for You by Starset


End file.
